Barry (Raggs Racers driver)
Barry was a professional driver for Raggs Racers. He is the last original Raggs Racers driver. History Barry was added in to Raggs Racers by Austin Holahan (Austin was age 7 at the time) in 2006 at age 20. Barry was new to racing as he had never raced before. Throughout Raggs Racers run in Australia, Barry had won a small portion of races, most notably winning his first victory race in 2009 driving the Ford Falcon FG. In 2010, he participated in the Farewell Australia tour and then continued with the racing team in the United States by 2011, him being the only driver to continue in the team after all the others had resigned. Since Barry was the only American driver in Raggs Racers, the move to the United States was more viable for him than it was for all the other racers who had all resided in Australia at the time. With a new lineup in 2011, Barry continued racing throughout the next six years with the team. In 2014, he was promoted to professional driver and PawPatrolracing began racing soon after. Barry was dominating over PawPatrolracing at this time in 2014, winning first in 31 of 36 races before winning 25 races in a row in 2015, overall winning 30 races in 2015. He won around 26 races in 2016 and 27 in 2017. Barry and 12 other Raggs Racers drivers were transferred to PawPatrolracing at the time that Raggs Racers were sold to PawPatrolracing in January 2018. During his only year with PawPatrolracing, he managed to win 17 races before his death at the Consumers Energy 400. Death Barry was at the Consumers Energy 400 racing a 2018 Ford Fusion that was tampered with due to PawPatrolracing being unable to afford security. Barry was racing on lap 23 when the brakes were not working and the car hit a wall too fast and totally impacted the car. EMS and Paramedics took him to hospital where he was pronounced dead at 4:00 PM. Barry's death was very shocking for Austin since he added Barry back in 2006. Austin has said that Barry was the last original driver in the Raggs Racers. The other 12 drivers that were formerly part of Raggs Racers were also sad to hear about Barry's death. He had a funeral in the Adventure Bay cemetery and was buried there 26th August 2018. Austin and Ryder purchased PawPatrolracing a few weeks after the incident and refused to renew their contract with Ford. Their last contract with Ford expired on 31 December 2018, with Raggs Racers signing the contract instead. His alternate timeline Barry was racing his 2018 Ford Fusion at the Consumers Energy 400 when Austin rescued Barry out of the car before the Ford crashed in to the wall. Barry and Austin survived as the Ford Fusion was totaled. Barry was then added back in to Raggs Racers in January 2019 when the two revived the team. Barry then went on to win 4 races with a current winning streak of 3. Barry and Austin announced that Barry is moving to the Xfinity series after Barry's defeat at the Coca-Cola 600, the only race where Barry had won between 2014 and 2018. Barry said he is much safer with winning in the Xfinity than he is in the Monster Energy since he requested Austin to bar all other professional racing drivers of PawPatrolracing LLC from entering the Xfinity. "Happier and safer now that I'm in the Xfinity cup series". Barry's car and score were also transferred to the Xfinity series. "I'm planning to win my first ever Xfinity series this year" Barry had stated, "I won't be taken down over here". Barry won his first Xfinity at Pocono Raceway (6 days after moving to the Xfinity) and had made a winning streak. Austin was very impressed. Sam, who added Barry in Raggs Racers back in 2006, went back in time to rescue Barry and then returned to the present with Barry recovered after minor injuries. Barry competed in the Xfinity after losing numerous races in the Monster Energy to Kevin Cooper. In June, the alternate timeline had ended and Austin and Kevin were taken back to the normal timeline but Barry had been long deceased since 2018 and wasn't as lucky as Austin & Kevin were. Much of the Monster Energy Cup races in 2019 and 2020 will be in tribute to Barry, who was the only racing driver to participate with the V8 Supercars, Sprint Cup and Monster Energy Cup series.